Homer vs. Zero
Homer Simpson of The Simpson (nominated by LeTotalMemer2) takes on Zero from Mega-Man X (nominated by Pikart767)! It is the Second Round of the Destroyer Tournament! Introduction Zero and Homer were staring at each other waiting for the other, to answer as both saw the carnage they caused on the dragon city. Zero: Child Murder Homer: Its not what you think. Zero: Oh really I see a dead kid and a bloody knife in your hand. Homer: Hey he started. Zero: Sure he did. Zero then took out his Z-Saber and swung it around. Zero: Lets see how good you are coward. Zero then lunges foward at high speed. LET'S GET ROUGH!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Vs. Meta Knight - Kirby Star Allies Music Extended) 60 Zero reaches Homer as he starts with swipes from his Z-Saber. Homer was in a bad position and was hit by the slashes. Zero then tried to slice the Simpson's legs off, but Homer was able to dodge the attack. He then gave Zero a kick to the face, giving Homer Simpson some room. 52 Zero: Alright tough guy! Zero then shot multiple blast from his hand cannon. However, Homer was able to roll dodge the blasts as it destroyed much of the market leaving many pieces of wood and smoke. This gave Homer an opportunity to attack. 46 Homer charged at him and tackled Zero to the ground. Homer then punched Zero in the face multiple times before Zero kicked him off. Zero then shot blasted more shots at the Simpson. Homer was able to dodge the shots as he grabbed multiple items. He then threw three knives at Zero. The first knife was eliminated by a blast, but the other 2 knives pinned Zero down. 36 Homer then charged at the pinned Zero with a club and started bashing him. It only took a few hits to send the maverick hunter to the ground. Then Homer Simpson grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground and bashed Zero in the head. This caused the road to break and send them to the ruins of the city below it. 28 Homer: Certainly not a plan of mine. Homer grabbed the club and tried to swing at Zero, however the maverick hunter ducked. Zero then threw a punch to the Simpson's stomach that sent Homer flying around. Zero: No more nice guy Zero then slashed Homer repeatedly he then kicked him to the ground and charged up a blast. However, before the blast reached Homer, he rolled out of the way, just in time. 12 Zero lands down and is meet by Homer who swings at him with his club. The two then exchange blows with each other. Homer then swings at Zero's legs and sent him flying into the air like a baseball. 7 Zero then catches himself and boost himself in a quick and powerful charge. Zero: Your time is over! Zero then shot three blasts at Homer who gets distracted by them. This gives Zero the perfect opportunity the strike. He pulled his Z-Saber and with a clean slice, the club is sliced in half, followed by Homer' s head flying off. K.O. Zero then deactivated the Z-Saber as Homer' s headless body falls to the ground. However, Zero falls to the ground as he runs low on energy. Results This melee's winner is Zero!!!! (Cues Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite OST - Theme of Zero) Winning Combatant: Homer: 3 Zero: 13 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 12 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Zero's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music